Pequeña historia de amor
by Jen yamato
Summary: Sakura nunca se imagino que tendría un profesor de etiqueta. Sasuke nunca pensó en la posibilidad de enamorarse de esa pelirosa. (UA)
1. Chapter 1

Viernes en la noche, ella estaba sola en casa acompañada de un libro y una taza de té, sumida en su lectura, era todo lo que necesitaba para pasar su viernes, aunque sus amigas le reprocharan, reclamaran incluso gritaran el ¿Por qué? Una chica linda como ella se quedara en casa, lo que ellas ignoraban aun si se los repitiera más de un millón de veces, era que ella era feliz así sin complicaciones absurdas como ella las llamaba, sin estar una hora bañándose, otra hora escogiendo ropa y otra hora maquillándose, eran tres horas de agonía y mal gastadas en las cuales podría hacer algo productivo o mejor, sin mencionar los tacones eran horribles de usar "una tortura" como les solía llamar.

Tan concentrada estaba en su lectura que no escucho la puerta de su cuarto abrirse y mucho menos cuando ella camino hasta quedar a un lado de su cama, no escucho nada solo hasta que el grito de su amiga la asusto.

**-FRENTONA, ¿Qué carajos haces aun en pijama?** **– **no era nada más y nada menos que su mejor amiga Yamanaka Ino, se conocían desde el jardín de niños y desde ese día se hicieron amigas, Ino era rubia de ojos azules, siempre llevaba una cola de cabello con un mechón de pelo suelto tapándole su ojo izquierdo.

**-Ummm ¿a qué te refieres? No ves que estoy leyendo –** le reclamo, pero muy internamente sabía a qué venia su rubia y escandalosa amiga.

**-¿Cómo que a que me refiero? –** dijo con un tic en el ojo, con lo que logro asustarla **– es viernes en la noche y te recuerdo ¡Frentona! Que prometiste salir con nosotras hoy en la noche –** se maldijo internamente por la buena memoria de su amiga

**-Pues no me acuerdo haber prometido eso-** mintió, no quería salir, quería saber cómo terminaba el libro.

**-Haruno Sakura, ya que no te acuerdas tendré que hacerlo, por si lo olvidas es el cumpleaños número 21 de tu amiga Hinata si la recuerdas ¿no? Y le haremos una fiesta sorpresa y no dejare que te quedes aquí leyendo eso que lees-** ¡mierda! Había olvidado el detalle del cumpleaños de Hinata, ahora tendría que asistir le gustara o no.

**-Vale, vale iré y estoy leyendo Hamlet de Shakespeare ¡Cerda!-** sonrió con malicia al sobrenombre de su amiga, Ino la miro con desesperación ya no aguantaba sus excusas para no salir.

Para su mala suerte Ino no la dejaría ir como ella hubiera preferido ir un pantalón, una linda camisa y sus converse, no ni en un millón de años la dejaría ir así según Ino "era un insulto a la moda y al buen estilo" para ella un vestido ajustado que no te deja respirar ni mucho menos sentarte y unos torturadores par de tacones era moda y buen estilo, para no escuchar el sermón y discurso de moda de su amiga decidió ponerse un vestido rosa justo arriba de sus rodillas, unos tacones negros tan altos que mañana tendría que poner sus pies en agua caliente, un maquillaje sencillo y su pelo inusualmente rosa corto suelto y unas gotas de perfume, solo así se salvaría de Ino, aunque le reclamo el por qué no usaba un vestido más corto, cosa que decidió ignorar, llegando a la casa o más bien mansión de Hinata, pudo notar que la fiesta sorpresa de su amiga iba a ser enorme y como si pudiera ver el futuro, vio como sus amigas le buscarían pareja esa noche.

Pasando el umbral de la gran puerta que daba la entrada a una gran sala al estilo moderno hermosa, pero extrañamente llena de personas que no conocía solo algunos que eran sus amigos y conocidos, pero alrededor de los 200 restantes no reconocía a ninguno.

**-Sakura-chan-** la saludo su rubio amigo Naruto Uzumaki quien también era novio de su amiga Hinata Hyuga, Naruto tenía el cabello rubio, con unos ojos azules que cualquier chica no dejaría de mirar, un cuerpo bien fuerte y marcado debido a sus entrenamientos **–Pensé que no vendrías, nunca sales-** le dijo curioso

**-Tuve que sacarla de la cueva a que ella llama casa, para que viniera, ya hasta había olvido el cumpleaños de su amiga-** menciono Ino dramáticamente

**-No me sorprende, Sakura-chan lee y se le olvida todo-** dijo Naruto riéndose, provocando que ella se sonrojara.

**-Ustedes no reconocerían un buen libro ni que les pegara en su cabezota-** se defendió

**-Esta noche será inolvidable ¡Frentona! No solo para Hinata si no para ti también-** dijo Ino con una mirada llena de malicia, como una niña pequeña cuando hace una travesura, eso la asusto, su amiga no usaba esa mirada de no ser que planeara algo y ese algo no será bueno.

El tiempo transcurría dolorosamente y aburridamente lento para Sakura este no era su ambiente una habitación llena de personas divirtiéndose y bailando, incluso la tímida Hinata estaba divirtiéndose, definitivamente este no era un ambiente en el que se sintiera segura de ella misma, sabía perfectamente que era algo linda, pero no le gustaba ser el centro de atención, dirigió su mirada donde estaba Ino con un grupo de personas alrededor siempre era ella la popular, suspiro pesadamente cuando Ino la llamo enérgicamente con su mano para que fuera junto a ella, se levantó perezosamente de su asiento y camino lento a donde estaba Ino que de pronto se alejó del grupo y fue donde estaban sus amigo, suspiro de alegría no intentaría presentarle a algún chico que estaban allí.

Llego a su destino se percató que alguien que no conocía se encontraba hay, no recordaba haberlo conocido antes, alto de cabello azabache, moreno incluso sexy, mirada seria y aburrida incluso arrogante, Ino le sonreía como si ya lo conociera.

**-Sakura-chan- **dijo enérgico su rubio mejor amigo- **que bueno que estas aquí, Ino-chan te quiere presentar a alguien-** menciono con malicia, algo no iba bien aquí, todos sus amigos la miraban con diversión, todos menos Sai, Neji, Gaara y Shikamaru que estaban igual o más aburridos que ella.

**-Sakura ven él es un amigo-** dijo mientras arrastraba al azabache**- Sakura él es Uchiha Sasuke-** ella no podía dejar de mirarlo, era absolutamente sexy y hermoso

**-Un placer-** dijo apenada

**-Hmp igualmente-** si su apariencia era sexy su voz era seductora.

**-Sasuke-kun trabaja en una agencia que ayuda a jóvenes como a tu a ser sexys, atrevidas y seductoras-** menciono Ino no le veía el caso a mencionar que ella era todo menos lo que ella era** – ¿a que no adivina que hace aquí?**

**-No sé-** fue lo único que se limitó a decir

**-Pues lo hemos contratado a que te ayude salir de tu caparazón y quizás enseñarte algunas cosillas –** dijo burlona Ino

**-¿Qué mierda acabas de decir?- **acaso escucho bien que lo contrato para que le enseñara a que, ¡mierda! Esto era lo que quería Ino con que ella viniera, Sasuke la miraba de arriba abajo, como analizándola, mirando cada una de sus imperfeccione.


	2. Chapter 2

Sasuke veía a Sakura de arriba abajo buscando el punto en el cual él debía intervenir, pero no vio en que ayudar, si bien no vestía adecuado a su cuerpo Haruno era una mujer hermosa y de buen cuerpo, empezando desde su inusual cabello rosa que combinaba con su piel, su rostro de muñeca, unos ojos jade hermosos, sus labios finos y delicados, aun no comprendía que tenía que hacer con ella, pero trabajo era trabajo y quizás se divierta un poco con la peli rosa.

**-Anda Sakura no seas tímida solo queremos ayudar-** dijo la rubia que si mal no recordaba se llamaba Ino.

**-Queremos suena a multitud-** menciono Shikamaru un amigo de su infancia, conocía a casi todos los chicos que estaban hay **–yo no participe, esto será demasiado problemático-** aún seguía siendo el mismo vago.

**-Grupo de idiotas-** miro a la peli rosa con curiosidad sus modales al hablar no eran adecuados, ya tenía con que empezar **-¿Quién les dijo, que necesitaba ayuda?, ¿cómo se atreven? a contratar a alguien para que me de clases- **a Sasuke le dio curiosidad como el aura negra que desprendía Sakura puso nerviosos a muchos en la mesa, mas a Naruto.

**-E-E-Etto Sakura-chan no-no te enojes –** tartamudeo Naruto

**-Vamos frentona no todo es malo-** Ino la trataba de tranquilizar, pero sus esfuerzos estaban siendo en vanos.

**-Les dije que sería mala idea-** dijo serio Neji quien hablaba por primera vez, ya empezaba a aburrirle la discusión de los presentes en la mesa tenía cosas importantes para esa noche, así que tenía que irse.

**-Me tengo que ir-** todos lo miraron y dejaron de discutir**- nos vemos mañana señorita Haruno.**

**-Lamento todo esto, pero no necesito de los servicios de usted-** Sasuke la miro serio, esto iba a ser divertido

**-Lo siento señorita Haruno pero ya he sido contratado, como dije nos vemos mañana-** ella se le quedo viendo pestañando varias veces para poder asimilar la respuesta que acababa de recibir, sin decir más se fue.

Sakura no se esperaba que Sasuke aceptara el trabajo, pero había dicho que la vería mañana, en esos momentos solo tenía unas horribles ganas de matar a ese grupo de idiotas que estaban junto a ella, como se atrevían a hacer eso, tenía la esperanza de que solo era broma de que ellos no hablaban en serio y que Sasuke solo fuera un actor.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

A la mañana siguiente Sakura se levantó tranquila había olvidado todo lo relacionado a "sus clases", preparo su desayuno al terminar fue a su habitación se dio una ducha rápida, saldría a comprar unas cosas que necesitaba, se vistió como cualquier otro día, sus jeans negros, una camiseta holgada y sus converse, sentía muy bien así vestida, era ella misma, bajo rápidamente las escaleras casi corriendo, abrió su puerta y se llevó una gran sorpresa al ver del otro lado a Sasuke Uchiha.

**-Buenos días, Sakura-** el sonido de su nombre en sus labios hizo que a Sakura le dieran escalofríos

**-Sa-sa-sasuke-** tartamudeo, Sasuke se sentía inevitablemente atraído a esa mujer, su tartamudeo hizo que cosas que muchas personas convidarían indebidas pasaran por su cabeza.

**-No me dejaras pasar-** Sakura habría jurado que eso había sido alguna insinuación de parte de Sasuke, pero se vio desechando esa idea el solo estaba hay por sus estúpidos amigos, ya se vengaría de ellos muy pronto

**-Etto Sasuke pero iba de salida-** estaba totalmente nerviosa se notaba en sus mejillas sonrojadas, a Sasuke le parecía muy tierno ese sonrojo involuntario.

**-Las clases no deben esperar Sakura me contrataron por hora y si nos apuramos tus amigos pagaran mucho dinero-** ella se le quedo mirando a Sasuke, sus amigos que se jodieran si pagaran por hora bien pagaran por hora.

**-No me importa si pagaran por hora no es mi dinero-** realmente la chica estaba enojada

**-Vale haremos esto te acompañare y así veré que tenemos que mejorar-** no quería hacer eso pero de eso trataba su trabajo observar y analizar que tenía que mejorar.

Sakura no tuvo más remedio que aceptar, Sasuke la seguía de cerca observando cada uno de sus pasos, se sentía totalmente extraña a su mirada. Sasuke la miraba cada movimiento que hacía era totalmente torpes, no tenía confianza en lo que hacía, la chica era hermosa y no tenía que tener tantos complejos, no dejaba de mirar su cuerpo escondido en esa ropa, era hermoso de admirar, sus manos tomando cualquier cosa de la repisa. Ella no entendía que castigo estaba pagando para que estuviera con ese hombre tan intimidante a su vista, termino de comprar todo los víveres y se fue directo al auto de Sasuke que había insistido en que fueran en el suyo, en toda la compra y el camino de regreso él no había mencionado absolutamente nada, cuando llegaron se sentaron en el sofá a hablar las cosas que tenían que mejorar.

**-Sakura esto es lo que haremos, trabajar en tu forma de vestir- **Sakura lo miro atentamente como si lo que hablara fuera lo más ridículo que escuchaba**- tu postura no es la adecuada, tu confianza es nula, y tu vocabulario hay que mejorarlo.**

**-Sasuke haremos todo eso en un día-** Sasuke la miro y suspiro**- terminaremos en una semana, empezando desde el lunes.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Tercera parte**

Desde la visita de Sasuke en la mañana Sakura estaba nerviosa de solo pensar que estaría sola con él una semana, él era muy intimidante su mirada la ponía incomoda, ni hablar del cuerpo que poseía Sasuke Uchiha se repetía, tenía una curiosidad raramente elevada con respecto a ese hombre, tomo su laptop y una taza de café, puso en google el nombre del azabache miles de ventana aparecieron delante de ella, Sasuke era hijo de millonarios que murieron en extrañas circunstancias cuando él era un niño, solo le quedaba su hermano mayor Uchiha Itachi, un hombre igual que guapo que su hermano menor, alto de cabello negro largo amarrado con una coleta, no encontró más información solo esa, nada si tenía novia o estaba casado, las únicas fotos que encontró eran de él asistiendo a eventos de gala muy elegantes y debía admitir que se veía más sexy de traje negro. Se pasó todo el sábado pensando en el misterioso Sasuke Uhiha su profesor de etiqueta.

El domingo no fue muy diferente a su sábado hasta que su teléfono empezó a sonar, vio el número y lo reconoció de inmediato Ino Yamanaka

**-¡Frentona! ¿Cómo estás? ¿Estas bien? No he sabido de ti desde el viernes-** Ino se escuchaba preocupada

**-¿Eh? Si estoy bien ¿Por qué lo preguntas?-** Ino parecía preocupada por algo

**-¿Cómo que por qué pregunto?, no me llamaste ayer ¿estas molesta?-** si era definitivamente eso se sentía culpable

**-Lo hecho esta hecho cerda pero me vengare de todos ustedes ya verán, de todos menos de Sai, Shikamaru, Gaara y Neji-** sentencio la peli rosa.

**-Pero a ellos ¿Por qué no?-** pregunto alterada la rubia

**-Seamos sinceras Ino, Sai no entiende nada de sentimientos y no se atrevería a hacerme enojar no desde aquella vez, Shikamaru es un vago de primera y todo es problemático para él, Gaara es muy maduro para su edad y Neji es demasiado serio no haría eso-** dijo mientras se alteraba más de lo que ya estaba.

-**Sabes frentona odio como nos conoces, bien solo quería saber si estabas molesta-** dijo la rubia animada**- y si lo estas chao.**

Después de la llamada de su amiga todo fue normal, igual que cualquier domingo. La llegada del lunes fue muy estresante, solo pensaba en "su profesor", en cuando llegaría y que era lo que tenía planeado, justo a las nueve de la mañana sonó su timbre, bajo lentamente las escaleras, al abrir la puerta él estaba hay impecable al vestir un pantalón negro, su camisa blanca de cuello V y un saco negro.

**-Buenos días Sasuke-** trato de no sonar nerviosa, pero fallo. Sasuke la mira atentamente la peli rosa se veía hermosa aun con ropa holgada.

**-Buenos días Sakura-** arrastro su nombre en una especie de ronroneo que logro sonrojar a Sakura, le gustaba hacerla sonrojar.

**-Pasa-** le dio pasa al azabache inmediatamente se preguntó cómo sabia su dirección**- Sasuke etto ¿Cómo sabes dónde vivo?-** Sasuke le miro sorprendido aunque ocultaba su sorpresa, justo ahora se lo pregunta.

**-Me lo dijo Ino**- Sakura lo miro con desconfianza porque un millonario necesitaba este trabajo de dar clases

**-Ummm, bien empecemos las clases-** dijo sin entusiasmó.

Las siguientes tres horas Sakura intentaba asimilar todo lo que su profesor le enseñaba, como debía sentarse derecha mostrando seguridad, caminar sin encorvarse, la forma correcta de como comer, el lugar de los cubiertos, la forma correcta de hablar, todo era otro idioma para ella. Sasuke miraba a Sakura intentar cumplir sus órdenes su jadeo de desesperación cuando se cayeron los cubiertos, hizo que su mente maquinara cosas indebidas desecho sus pensamientos rápido antes de que le ocurriera un pequeño accidente, pero le era imposible no pensar todo eso cuando su querida estudiante no hacía más que incitarlo a pensar mal, se preguntaba si Sakura tenía el conocimiento de lo que provocaba en él y todo lo que hacía era intencional pero rápidamente su idea le pareció estúpida cuan Sakura maldijo al no poder caminar bien con los tacones.

Los siguientes dos días de clases no fueron los mejores a Sakura le molestaba el ver como todo lo que hacía le salía mal, Sasuke la alentaba a seguir que no se desesperara que lo iba a lograr. A Sasuke le parecía desesperante la torpeza de Sakura cada vez que la veía a los ojos ella tropezaba y le salían las cosas mal, ella intentaba lograr caminar con tacones ya se había hartado de la torpeza de la peli rosa.

**-Sakura detente-** le ordeno, ella lo miro él se veía fastidiado se sonrojo seguro lo estaba desperrando

**-Etto lo siento, no es posible caminar con esto-** señalo los tacones de aguja que tenía puesto, Sasuke se levantó y camino directo a ella, le miro curiosa ¿qué quería hace?

**-Pon tu mano en mi hombro-** Sakura lo miro interrogante**- así caminaras mejor y te acostumbraras-** le dijo mientras sonreía de medio lado a ella esto le pareció extraño Sasuke la miraba como coqueteándole pero ella decía que era solo su imaginación, dudo en hacerlo **-vamos Sakura no muerdo-** le dijo coqueto

**-Está bien-** puso su mano cálida en el hombro fuerte de Sasuke provocando que ambos sintieran una fuerte descarga de sensaciones en los dos, empezó a caminar sujetándose fuerte, pero se tropezó, Sasuke la trato de sostener para que no se callera pero en su intento de ayudarla, el también cayó encima de ella, quedaron a unos pocos centímetros de sus rostros, sus respiraciones se cruzaban la distancia fue disminuyendo hasta que sus labios se cruzaron y un beso dulce y apasionado los envolvió olvidándose del mundo.

**Aquí el tercer capitulo :D espero les este gusando, el fic consta de 5 caitulos y un epilogo…. Gracias a los que lo leen :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Cuarta parte**

El beso era diferente para ambos nunca habían sentido lo que sentían con ese beso, era cálido, dulce y apasionado, sus labios encajaban perfectamente como piezas de un rompecabezas hechas para encajar, no querían que ese momento acabara pero todo lo bueno tiene un final, se separaron por la falta de oxígeno. Cuando se separaron Sasuke pego su frente a la da Sakura mirando a sus ojos jade que se veían avergonzados y tímidos, ningunos de los dos se movió mirándose intensamente el uno al otro, Sasuke fue acercándose más a sus labios, Sakura veía llegar otro beso pero Sasuke ladeo su cabeza y se acercó a su oído susurrando.

**-Deberíamos levantarnos esta posición no es muy cómoda Sakura- **de nuevo había arrastrado su nombre en un ronroneó grave que le provoco que a Sakura se le erizara la piel.

**-S-s-si-** dijo tartamudeando Sasuke tuvo que recurrir a todas sus fuerzas para no volverla a besar, sabía que ella estaba incomoda con lo que había pasado. Él se levantó primero que ella ofreciéndole su mano para ayudarla, ella la tomo nerviosa y tímida, al levantarse quedaron frente a frente de nuevo.

**-Sakura puedo preguntarte algo-** ella lo miraba directo a sus ojos quería voltear pero no podía era como si la mirada de Sasuke la atrapara y no podía dejar de mirarla, asintió incapaz de poder hablar**- ¿Qué sentiste cuando nos besamos?-** eso la tomó por sorpresa Sasuke la miraba directo a sus ojos esa pregunta hizo que su corazón se acelerara más de lo que ya estaba.

**-Etto sa-su-ke y,y,yo –** ella trataba de hablar articular alguna palabra que pudiera expresarse pero no podía, no si él no la soltaba, su brazo envolvía su cintura y acariciaba sutilmente **–puedes soltarme por favor-** dijo rápidamente, el sonrió eso solo indicaba que si le había gustado y que no era indiferente a su tacto.

**-Me gusta estar así contigo-** dijo más cercas de sus labios, ella se sonrojo de sobre manera y un pensamiento hizo que se separa abruptamente del agarre de Sasuke el, la miro sorprendido**- ¿Qué pasa Sakura?**

**-¿Cuántas veces haces esto con las chicas que ayudas?-** dijo mientras imaginaba que serían todas que el solo jugaba con todas la chicas "que ayudaba"

**-Sakura ¿por quién me tomas?-** dijo sorprendido por el cambio que habían tomado las cosas.

-**Por nadie, solo me preguntaba porque alguien que es rico, se tomó el atrevimiento de trabajar de profesor de etiqueta y la mejor opción es usar a esas chicas enamorarlas, acostarte con ellas y más nunca volver-** dijo mientras él se preguntaba que había hecho o dicho para que ella creyera eso, como sabría que era millonario.

**-Estas equivocada yo no hago eso, pero primero como sabes que soy millonario-** dijo intrigado por todo, ¡mierda! Había hablado de más, sus mejillas se pintaron de un carmesí de vergüenza.

**-Pues lo vi en internet-** menciono con simpleza.

**-Me buscaste por internet-** dijo sonriendo a medio lado**- te atraigo tanto que tenías que saciar tu curiosidad-** ella lo miro estúpido arrogante fue lo único que pudo pensar le había atinado con lo que había dicho.

**-No me atraes-** dijo nerviosa **–es solo que sentía curiosidad nada mas-**

**-Sakura te han dicho que no sabes mentir-** le dijo con una voz sensual que la puso más nerviosa de lo que estaba, volteo a todos lados y miro su salvación.

-**Son las 6:00pm ya debes irte, tengo cosas que hacer-** dijo rápidamente tenía que salir rápido de ahí.

**-Estas asustada, sakurita no muerdo, solo que si tú quieres-** le dijo mientras se acerca más a ella su único pensamiento fue alejarse de ahí, el empezaba a hacerle sentir cosas que ningún hombre le había hecho sentir. Él se acercaba más a ella le gustaba la forma en que Sakura se ponía nerviosa con él, se veía vulnerable y eso le gustaba, la acorralo en la pared, ella miraba a cualquier parte buscando como zafarse de esa situación, un sonido llamo la atención de los dos, el celular de Sasuke no dejaba de sonar, no quería contestar pero el sonido del molesto aparato hizo que lo contestara.

**-¿Qué?-** contesto molesto. Sakura se sentía bendecida, agradecería a cualquiera que llamara, era su salvador.

**-¡Hey! que pasa, para que conteste así-** reconoció la voz del otro lado de la bocina, nada más y nada menos que su hermano mayor Itachi.

**-Itachi ¿Qué quieres?-** solo su hermano lo llamaba y no le permitiera terminar lo que quería.

**-Oye te molesto-** pregunto su hermano iba a contestar cuando Itachi siguió hablando **– ¡oh! Ya entendí te interrumpí en algo importante con tu novia, hermanito.**

**-Ya habla de una buena vez ¿Qué quieres?-** le dijo molesto a la actitud de su hermano

**-¡Que humor! Bien no me importa que haces te necesito en la empresa –** justo en este momento.

**-Resuélvelo tú, estoy ocupado-** Sakura se preguntaba con quien hablaba para que le respondiera así.

**-No te necesito aquí ya, deja lo que haces en 10 minutos te espero aquí-** luego de eso se cortó la llamada.

**-Sakura me tengo que ir mañana seguimos con esto- **dijo dándole un beso cerca de sus labios y se fue. Sakura se quedó en shock con lo que paso, tenía que llamar a alguien contarle que pasa pensó en Ino, busco desesperada su celular para llamarla, marco el número de Ino, esperando que contestara.

**-Bueno, Sakura ¿qué quieres?-** dijo Ino

**-Ino no te lo puedo decir por teléfono, pasa algo con Sasuke puedes venir a mi casa-** le dijo esperanzada de que no le preguntara más de la cuenta.

**-¿No me digas que lo despediste? Hemos pagado mucho por eso-** se desesperó más de lo que ya estaba.

**-Ino no es eso, ven rápido-** colgó sabía que si hacia eso ella vendría.

Sasuke llego en exactamente diez minutos a la empresa familiar Sharinga Cop. Cuando entro todos los empleados lo saludaron, el solo los ignoro como solía hace, llego a la oficina de su hermano y él estaba sentado esperándolo.

**-Hola hermanito-** le dijo serio

**-¿Qué quieres?-** le dijo Sasuke obviamente molesto.

**-Solo te quería decir que dentro de poco podrás acceder a tu fortuna-** para eso le llamo y lo interrumpió de su momento con Sakura.

**-Solo eso hmp-** Itachi lo miro con curiosidad

**-Te interrumpí cuando hacías "cosas" con tu novia-** se burló Itachi

**-No es de tu incumbencia-** se levantó y se fue.

**-Vamos no seas mal humorado, no conseguirás novia así-** cerro la puerta y se fue, solo a su querido hermano mayor se le ocurría llamarlo y no decirle eso por teléfono.

Sakura estaba sentada en la mesa de su sala Ino había llegado y no sola había llevado con ella a Hinata, Ten-ten y Temari. Ten-ten era la novia de Neji y Temari de Shikamaru o eso es lo que todos creían pero Sakura no estaba segura solo sabía que cuando ella estaba cerca Shikamaru se comportaba diferente pero igual de vago. Le dijo a las chicas todo lo que había pasado, ellas la miraban curiosas de lo que dijo y sonriendo con malicia y maldad en sus mirada todas menos Hinata.

**-Sakura te estas ligando a Uchiha-** dijo Temari burlándose

**-¿Qué?-** fue lo único que dijo una sonrojada Sakura

**-JAJAJAJAJAJA-** empezó a reírse Temari- **pareces un tomate Sakura-** le dijo volviéndose a reír.

**-¡Frentona!-** dijo entusiasmada Ino **-¿Cómo besa Sasuke?- **pregunto curiosa.

**-¡Eh! Muy bien, mejor dicho excelente- **dijo más para ella que en respuesta, lo que no se percato fue que lo que dijo lo había hecho fuerte.

**-Te gusta Sasuke-** dijo tranquila Ten-ten, ella estaba más roja que Hinata cuando veía a Naruto.

**-No me gusta-** se defendió- **Hinata ¿Qué piensas?-** viéndola esperando que Hinata la sacara del embrollo.

**-Etto Sakura-chan y,y,yo creo que si te gusta Sasuke-kun-** dijo sonrojada Hinata, ya no había vuelta atrás su esperanza de ser salvada por ella solo la termino de hundir más.

Rewies

Rachel que bueno que bueno que te guste mi fic, es el primero que hago de ellos :D prometo hacer lo posible para no tarderme :)


	5. Chapter 5

**Quinta parte**

Desde que sus amigas se fueron Sakura había quedado más confundida que el principio, no le podía gustar el no precisamente el, de solo pensar en esa posibilidad le hacía querer salir corriendo a otro continente, no porque Sasuke no le importara si no porque le estaba empezando a sentir cosas que no debía y no quería sentir por alguien como él, suspiro pesadamente por el rumbo de sus pensamientos, el sonido de su celular la saco de sus pensamientos.

**-Bueno-** dijo con clara pesadez, no quería hablar con nadie.

**-Sakura soy yo-** no hizo falta que se presentara, esa voz no iba a poder olvidarla Sasuke Uchiha.

**-¿Qué quieres?-** Sasuke pudo notar lo incomoda que estaba Sakura con su llamada, pero solo quería hacerle ver que ella había logrado lo que ninguna mujer.

**-Quiero que aclaremos las cosas- **Sasuke se notaba interesado en hablar con ella, así que de decidió ver lo que tenía que decirle.

**-Está bien, donde nos vemos- **dijo muy segura.

**-En tu casa-** Sakura al escucharlo decir que en su casa se apresuró a cambiarlo, no quería estar a solas con él, si el intentaba algo con ella al menos tendría testigos en un lugar público.

**-En mi casa no, escoge otro lugar-** Sasuke sonrió ante la respuesta de ella eso solo le demostraba que ella estaba igual que él.

**-Te buscare en 30 minutos, confía en mi Sakura-** lo último hizo que a Sakura le recorriera un extraño hormigueo por su cuerpo, era como si su cuerpo reaccionara a el de una forma que empezaba asustarla.

**-Te espero-** fue lo último que dijo ates de colgar la llamada.

Los minutos pasaban lentos y desesperantes para Sasuke se bañó y vistió lo más rápido que pudo, ya en su auto se dio cuenta que estaba más nervioso que lo que creía se había olvidado del celular en su cuarto fue rápido a buscarlo, camino a la casa de la peli rosa que robaba su sueño empezó a calmarse a sí mismo. Sakura estaba delante de su armario tras una ducha rápida, no podía decidirse por nada, cuando una idea se le cruzo era infantil pero era la única solución saco los únicos tres vestidos que tenía los puso en su cama se tapó los ojos tras dar algunas vueltas fue directo a la cama y agarro lo primero que encontró, abrió sus ojos y vio con desaprobación el vestido que tenía en sus manos, era el vestido que su amiga Ino le había regalado su cumpleaños pasado, un hermoso vestido negro arriba de sus rodillas con una abertura que dejaba mucho a la imaginación, se lo puso rápido y sus tacones igual, se vio al espejo y sonrió no se veía mal y los tacones no eran tan altos para molestarla.

Al momento de que el llegara ninguno de los dos menciono palabra alguna las únicas palabras que cruzaron fue cuando Sasuke le había elogiado por lo hermosa que se veía, de su boca solo salió un gracias de una sonrojada Sakura, él no quería incomodarla, quería que se relajara así que decidió no decir más nada después de verla tan hermosa en ese vestido le había quitado el aire literalmente al verla, la llevo a un restaurante muy elegante, una vez que llegaron a su mesa el decidió romper el incómodo silencio.

**-Sakura sé que piensas mal de mí-** empezó el sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos de la hermosa mujer que tenía en frente **–pregunta lo que quieras que yo responderé-**

**-¿Lo que sea?- **el solo asintió en respuesta, Sakura no se lo podía creer él estaba dispuesto a responder cualquier, trago grueso y decidió ir por una de las cosas que la **incomodaban - ¿Por qué haces este trabajo, si eres rico?-** Sasuke la miraba serio el suspiro antes de responder.

**-Cuando mis padres murieron dejaron en su testamento que no podía heredar hasta los veintiuno, cuando estaba en la preparatoria decidí buscar trabajo para comprarme lo que quisiera ya que el tacaño de mi hermano no me daba mucho y aquí me tienes-** dijo con simpleza y encogiéndose de hombros.

**-Solo por eso ¿Por qué elegiste este trabajo?-** bien estaban siendo muchas preguntas pero él dijo que podía preguntarle lo que quisiera.

**-Era lo que sabía hacer y siendo joven no dudaron en aceptarme-** Sakura lo miraba como si estuviera loco, pero eso para él era normal.

**-¿Qué quieres de mí?-** esas palabras habían salido sin su permiso, se sonrojo por lo que había dicho.

**-Quiero saber que me has hecho, no dejo de pensar en ti y lo único que quiero es estar a tu lado-** Sakura parpadeo varias veces antes de asimilar lo que él le había dicho.

**-¿Qué?- **fue lo único que pudo salir de su boca.

**-Lo que escuchas Sakura me estas robando el sueño, quiero que me des una oportunidad- **Sakura aún no se lo creía.

**-¿Por qué yo?-** pregunto insegura

**-Porque eres diferente, inusual, tu modo de hablar es tan hermoso para mí, como te sonrojas con ese color carmesí que me encanta, la forma dulce con la que me hablas, eres simplemente hermosa y perfecta para mi- **Sasuke intentaba hacerle ver a Sakura que él hablaba en serio que ella era algo simplemente no podía expresar él no era del tipo de hombre que demostrara sentimientos pero por ella haría cualquier cosa.

**-Nadie es perfecto-** menciono Sakura aún no creía nada de lo que él le decía, aunque una pequeña parte de ella empezaba a creérselo**- soy muy descuidada para ser perfecta.**

**-En eso tienes razón, nadie es perfecto, eres imperfecta y eso te hace perfecta cada una de tus imperfecciones no se comparan con tus virtudes-** él no sabía que era lo que se estaba apoderando de el para decir tremendas cursilerías. Ella estaba impresionada por Sasuke nunca nadie le había hablado de esa forma, de hacerla sentirla especial, amada. Fueron interrumpidos por su comida, comieron placenteramente Sasuke no dejaba de elogiarla con cualquier cosa que le pasara por su cabeza, terminaron de cenar Sasuke le pidió que no hablara hasta llegar al lugar donde la llevaría.

Pasaron quince minutos y se estaban alejando más de la cuidad, pocos minutos después Sasuke se alejó de la carretera de asfalto dando paso a un camino de tierra, el paisaje nocturno de ese camino daba escalofríos pero estando en el mismo auto de Sasuke se sentía extrañamente segura, llegando al final del camino había un poste de luz iluminando un pequeño banco, Sasuke se bajó y rápidamente fue rodeando el auto y abrió su puerta ofreciéndole su mano con una sonrisa simplemente hermosa y sexy. Sakura miro a su alrededor todo estaba oscuro excepto por ese punto de luz donde estaban, él le señalo que mirara a su derecha cuando lo hizo quedo en estado de shock la cuidad se veía desde hay era un espectáculo de luces artificiales hermoso.

**-¿Te gusta?-** ella lo miro atónita era simplemente hermoso.

**-Claro es hermoso-** dijo mientras volvía su mirada a la cuidad, se estremeció por la repentina brisa fría, de un momento a otro tenía la chaqueta de el hombre que la acompañaba, le sonrió en agradecimiento.

**-Ven hay una sorpresa que quiero darte-** le dijo mientras tomaba su mano para guiarla al banco, con ese pequeño toque de él, ella se le erizo cada pelo de su cuerpo.

**-¿Qué es?- **pregunto curiosa

**-No seas impaciente-** le guiño un ojo y ella se sonrojo, el tomo su teléfono y marco un número y lo único que dijo antes de colgar fue háganlo **– mira al frente Sakura-** ella dirigió su mirada al frente y de pronto los edificios más altos se apagaron y volvieron a encenderse solo dejando ver las palabra _**"Te Amo"**_ Sakura voltio rápido a Sasuke y luego a esos edificios que tenían esa oración. Volteo incrédula hacia Sasuke luego a los edificios.

**-¿Quieres ser mi novia?- **pregunto** ¿Y? qué me dices-** habían pasado más de cinco minutos desde que Sakura no hablaba, ella lo miro sonrojada y sonriendo se acercó a él y lo beso un beso que le demostrara todo lo que sentía luego de unos minutos se separaron por la falta de oxigeno

**-¿Eso es un sí?-** pregunto un atontado Sasuke.

**-Si-** fue lo único que dijo Sakura, para sellar su amor con un beso lleno de ternura, amor y pasión.

¡FIN!

No se preocupen no se los dejare hasta hay no soy mala :D habrá un epilogo *-* sin mas que decir nos leemos bye :)


	6. Epilogo

**Epilogo**

Desde esa noche en que Sasuke le había confesado su amor y le había pedido ser su novia, no podía haber sido más feliz, el aceptar a Sasuke en su vida había sido la mejor decisión, aunque debía admitir ser la novia de un Uhiha no era tarea fácil, todas esas fansgirl que no podían verlo era como si un león se abalanzara a su indefensa presa, pero ese no era el caso con el claro que no en este caso la presa se abalanzaba a su cazador, tuvo que recurrir al autocontrol que tenía para despegar a esas chicas que para ella eran unas regaladas de su novio, esa era uno de los pequeños detalles de su novio si bien las fansgirl eran molestas no se comparaban con el ego de un Uchiha su ego era inquebrantable ante los demás y ni hablar de su actitud fría y desinteresada pero con ella era diferente era tan amble dulce y cariñoso un hombre diferente, otra cosa que no le agradaba ere ese estúpido monosílabo que era su respuesta a muchas cosas _**"hmp"**_ pero una vez que conoció a Itachi se dio cuenta que era algo de familia, nunca olvidaría la cara de sus amigos cuando se los dijo, se arrepintió de no haberlo grabado o haberle sacado una foto a sus expresiones.

**Flashback**

Ella no podía estar más nerviosa llevaba un mes saliendo con Sasuke y hoy le dirían a sus amigos que eran novios, los nervios se la comían por dentro y ya empezaba a notársele, Sasuke vio a su amada pelirosa por quinta vez, cada vez se ponía más nerviosa no sabía él porque estaba así era solo un pequeño grupo de personas, tomo su mano para tranquilizarla, todos empezaron a llegar y Sakura quito su mano de la de, el rápidamente suspiro Sakura seguiría siendo igual pero igual la amaba así como era.

**-Hola Sakura-** dijo Ino mientras llegaba, cuando vio a Sasuke quedo impresionada, Sakura no le había vuelto a hablar de él.

**-Hola Ino-** sonrió nerviosa ladeo su cabeza para saludar al resto- hola chicos- después que todos se saludaron y tomaron asiento, todo empezó a ponerse más que aterrador para ella tomo aire para poder decirlo**- etto chicos y,y,yo quería de-decirles algo-** supo de inmediato que ella no podía hacerlo**- Sasuke dilo tú-** suplico el, la miro cerro sus ojos y los volvió a abrir.

**-Lo que Sakura intenta decir es que somos novios-** el rostro de cada uno de los presentes era de fotografía, Naruto casi se le caía la mandíbula de la impresión y no podía articular una sola palabra, Hinata solo sonreía con cierta impresión en su rostro, Ten-ten estaba igual que Hinata, Temari los miraba como si fuera noticia vieja, Ino estaba igual o más sorprendida que Naruto, Sai solo sonreía, Neji seguía con su cara de serio, Gaara los miraba intrigado, Shikamaru los miraba igual que Temari. Después de que se recuperaran de su estado de shock, los felicitaron ninguno se lo había esperado, Neji tenía sus sospechas y Shikamaru ya lo sabía ninguno de los dos se sorprendió por el hecho de que Shikamaru lo supiera si bien era un vago que todo le parecía problemático era muy inteligente e imposible de engañar.

**Fin de flashback **

Sasuke miraba a la mujer que tenía en frente hace tres años se habían casado después de un año de ser novios, muchos se sorprendieron de que él se casara incluso los amigos de su hermano habían apostado que él no duraría con Sakura mas de un año y mucho menos se casaría, pero tuvieron que tragarse sus palabras al momento que tuvieron en sus manos la tarjeta de invitación a su boda, cuanto no habría pagado por ver la cara de esos buenos para nada al ver que habían perdido su apuesta. Después que recibió su herencia pudo comprar la casa de sus sueños donde viviría siempre con el amor de su vida. Después que empezó a salir con Sakura y conocerla mejor se dio cuenta que su querida novia era celosa aunque no lo demostrara, solo hacía falta mirar la cara cuando todas esas mujeres se le acercaban y ella marcaba su territorio tomando su mano, también descubrió que tenía un carácter muy peculiar aunque él no lo admitiera públicamente le daba un poco de miedo cuando ella se enojaba.

Sakura miraba a su esposo desde hace más de diez minutos la veía sin que se le quitara esa sonrisa de la cara, esa sonrisa que tanto amaba.

**-¿Qué sucede Sasuke?-** pregunto mientras trataba de levantarse. Sasuke corrió rápido donde se encontraba ella.

**-Sakura no te levantes-** se notaba la preocupación en su voz**- sabes que el doctor dijo reposo- **ella lo miro con el ceño fruncido no le gustaba que la tratara como niña, ella era doctora sabía que debía tener reposo.

**-Sasuke, amor soy doctora se lo que tengo que hacer-** él se sentó a su lado, mientras tocaba su abultado vientre de embarazada hace siete meses que sabían que serían padres por primera vez esa noticia era la mejor noticia que había recibido desde que Sakura había aceptado ser su esposa.

**-Lo sé-** dijo mientras acariciaba el vientre de su esposa**- ¿Cómo esta nuestro pequeño?-** pregunto con un mal guardado orgullo paternal.

**-Se mueve mucho y me da muchas patadas creo que será futbolista- **Sakura sonreía mientras miraba a Sasuke, susurrarle cosas a su vientre.

**-Mi pequeño futbolista Sanosuke-** Sakura lo miro con una obvia extrañes a lo que el azabache había dicho.

**-¿Sanosuke?-** pregunto

**-Si el nombre de nuestro hijo, claro que si quieres otro lo cambiamos-** dijo Sasuke mientras besaba el vientre de su esposa.

**-Sanosuke será es lindo me gusta-** lo beso con ternura mientras imaginaba una vida feliz al lado de su hijo y su esposo.

Fin

**Ahora este es el fin de mi historia espero les haya gustado…**

**PD: no soy buena con historias largas :) prefiero escribir un capitulo (no se me da muy bien varios capítulos) ya que me enredo…**

**Pd2: Espero este bien hecho…**

**Gracias por leer "Pequeña historia de amor" :D**


End file.
